Come Back To Me
by rowan1
Summary: R maybe over doing it but I'll take my chances. More Zechs and Noin romantic drivil.


Okay Here's the drill: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of these characters nor do I claim to, so please don't sue me.

Come Back To Me

By Rowan

Millardo moved briskly through the halls of Preventer headquarters. He was on his way to Lady Une's office, to complete what was now becoming a daily ritual. The interns quickly made themselves scarce to avoid his icy glare. A few were even known to run when they saw the former White Fang leader coming in their direction. He had been unbelievably difficult to deal with these past few weeks and none of his fellow Preventers, let alone the interns, wanted to set him off.

When he reached Lady Une's office the cowering secretary waved him in without speaking. He pushed the large oak door open and went inside. Lady Une did not look up from the large stack of surveillance reports that she was combing through.

"Hello Millardo."

"Lady Une" He barely grunted his response. "Any word on Noin?"

"I'm sorry Millardo, there's still no news."

Noin had been sent on a deep cover assignment over six months ago. Six weeks ago her reports had stopped coming in. Ever since he had made his daily treck to Lady Une's office seeking any news about the welfare of the woman he loved_. Although you never told her how you felt, did you? And now she's probably lost to you forever. _A voice in the back of his mind screamed. 

He spoke again to Lady Une trying to silence it. "Thank you Lady Une. I'll let you get back to your work." He turned to leave.

"Millardo" Her voice stopped him. He turned to face her desk once again. She was looking up at him, clearly worried.

"Noin's a good solider. She knows how to take care of her self."

"Who are you trying to convince?" He grumbled and walked out of the room.

Some hours later

He let the door to his apartment slam behind him. "Why did I let Relena talk me in to attending that stupid party?" He asked him self as he took a bottle of Wild Turkey from a cabinet. 

__

Because you didn't want to think about her. The voice in his mind whispered. _This is what happens to the people you love. Her life is your penance for all the blood on your hands._

"Shut up" He cried and took a drink straight from the bottle. 

He walked out on to the balcony. He breathed in the cold night air and sighed. This had always been her favorite part of his place. She loved the fact that on a clear night you could see the ocean from the balcony. 

"Next to space I think the ocean is my favorite sight. The rhythm of the waves always seems to soothe me." She'd say and snuggle closer to him. They'd sit on that balcony for hours in silence, holding each other and watching the waves. 

Tonight the sea was restless, like his mind. The waves slammed violently into the shore. A storm was coming.

__

Now you're sitting here all alone. And she's out there somewhere bleeding, cursing your name. 

"Shut up, Shut up!" He screamed throwing the empty bottle at his invisible tormenter. He slumped down in to a chair. He covered his face with his trembling hands. "Noin" He whispered. 

He let his mind drift back to the last time he saw her. 

"Tonight's the night Millardo." He smiled at his reflection. "You're going to tell her how you feel and then…" He glanced over at a small velvet box on his nightstand. "And then you're going to be together forever." He smiled at the thought of waking up next to Noin's beautiful body every morning.

He ran through the plan in his mind once again. The candles were lit. He had the flowers, white roses, _her favorite_. Classical music was playing softly in the background. When she gets here I'll pour some wine and take her out on to the balcony. _She loves the view from the balcony. _Then I'll look in to her eyes and…_Pour out my soul. _

He looked down at his watch, seven fifteen. She was late; she was never late. "Of all the nights for Noin to develop new habits." He laughed nervously. "Well no plan ever comes off exactly without a hitch."

There was a knock at the door. His heart jumped up in to his throat. He had seen countless deaths and unspeakable destruction without flinching, but this woman made his heart jump. _But that's just one of the many things you love about her isn't it? _He took a deep breath and answered the door.

The fact that she was wearing her Preventer uniform surprised him. "You left the office before I did, why are you still in uniform?" He asked teasingly, inhaling her scent as she stepped past him in to the apartment. 

"I'm sorry Zechs…" She was the only one who still called him Zechs, or rather the only one he still allowed to call him by that name.

__

She can call me anything she wants as long as she says yes. His mind began to wander going over the plan again.

"Zechs, Hello…are you listening to me?" She waved a delicate hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Sorry Noin, you were saying."

"I was saying that I can't stay for dinner."

"What?"

"Lady Une called me an hour ago, they need someone to infiltrate a terrorist group in one of the outer colonies. The leader is supposedly a real ladies man and intelligence reports indicate that I'm his type so I have to leave tonight. The shuttle leaves in an hour in fact. I just wanted to see you to apologize about dinner in person before I left."

__

No not tonight… he wanted to scream. _You can't leave me tonight._ All he could do is look at the floor.

"I see."

__

She's leaving you to be with another. A voice in the back of his mind whispered.

"You're angry with me aren't you? I know we're both busy, but don't worry we'll find the time to get together when I get back. I promise." She touched his hand searching for a sign of good will from him, but his gaze remained locked downward.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She was beginning to get annoyed with him he could tell. "Zechs what's wrong?"

__

Tell her you fool, if you tell her she'll stay, _or she might laugh in your face._

"You should go, you don't want to miss your shuttle." 

She sighed and he could hear pain in that sigh. _Why am I always hurting her? It's not like she knew. Why am I angry?_

"Alright Zechs I'll go. We'll talk about this when I get back." Pain and confusion were evident in her voice. He looked up and tried to say something to her but she was already gone.

It had begun to rain. He sat there freezing, not caring if the storm washed him away.

__

The only thing you ever did was hurt her. The only thing you ever gave her was pain.

"Leave me alone" Millardo screamed into the darkness. 

Then the cruelest torment of all began. The air became thick with vanilla, her scent. The dreams were the worst part; they always felt so real, each time it felt as if she had returned to him at last, yet each time he woke up alone.

He closed his eyes tightly trying to force the dream away. Delicate fingers gently, ever so gently brushed the side of his face. 

__

So real…

"Zechs" He could feel her warm breath across his face as she whispered his name. "Look at me Zechs." 

__

I won't open my eyes…

"Zechs, it's freezing out here come inside." 

__

Even in my dreams she takes care of me… Warm hands gently lifted him up. His feet moved, he let the shadow of his love lead him inside.

"We have to get these wet clothes off, and warm you up." 

__

If only you could… He felt completely numb.

She slid his soaked dress coat off of his shoulders. Her fingers glided over the front of his shirt rapidly undoing the buttons. She peeled the wet garment from his skin and pushed him down on to his bed.

"Come on Zechs look at me."

__

I won't open my eyes. She won't fade away if I don't open my eyes… 

Her hands were at his waist now, removing his pants and boxers. He wanted to loose himself in the sensation of her hand lightly grazing his inner thigh.

"Lye down." She ordered. He did as she said and felt the soft sheets being brought up around him. He slowly began to feel again.

__

So cold…

The sounds of clothes rustling filled the room. He felt movement on the bed beside him. Warm flesh pressed against his cold form. His body shivered both from the exposure to the elements and from the heat of her skin. The shadow wrapped her warm arms around him. She buried her face in his chest.

"Come back to me Zechs. Please come back to me…" She sounded so desperate. He lost all of his resolve and let his eyes open. The shadow didn't fade in fact her eyes met his. A hand brushed his face.

"That's it. Look at me. I'm right here with you."

__

If only you were real… 

He opened his eyes and quickly closed them against the bright sunlight. A thousand wing zeros pounded inside his skull. This was going to be one hell of a hangover. 

"Damn." He glanced at the other side of the bed. Empty again. He closed his eyes again and sighed. _The dream had felt so real this time…_

"For Christ's sake Zechs when's the last time you bought any food?"

His eyes snapped open. A vision with dark hair stood before him. She was wearing one of his shirts, and her hair was covering part of her beautiful face. She sat down on the foot of the bed and began to brush his left leg with her hands.

"You really have to take better care of yourself. You could have frozen to death sitting out there in the rain like that. You were so cold when I brought you in, I thought I'd never get you to warm up." She blushed a bit. "I'm sorry about your clothes, it was the only way to…"

"Noin you're still here?"

A look of pain washed over her face. "I'll go if you want me to…" She rose from the bed and turned to gather her things. Her shoulders began to shake as she tried desperately not to cry.

__

I wasn't dreaming…She came back.

He shot out of the bed and grabbed her shoulders. "I'm never going to let you leave me again." He whispered in her ear. He slowly turned her towards him.

"Zechs…" She sighed as he brought his lips to hers. The kiss was so passionate that neither of them could speak at first when they broke it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in close. After a few moments in this position she began to giggle softly.

"What is it?"

"Oh, sorry but…um…you do realize that you're naked right?"

A slight blush came to his cheeks, in his rush to stop her he had completely forgotten his state of undress. Then a wicked thought came to his mind. His fingers began to toy with the buttons of her shirt.

"That just means that you're over dressed." He whispered hungrily and kissed her again. 


End file.
